


Falling Again

by orphan_account



Category: That's So Raven
Genre: #DisneyChannel #RavenSymone #ChRave #Femslash #Romance #, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This might or might not be a one shot. I’ve been watching a lot of Ravens Home so I’ve been coming up with ideas for the two pairing.
Relationships: Romantic - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Raven realized it was a bad idea that she watched scary movies with her kids instead of their father, when she couldn’t fall asleep that night. “Chels? Is that you?” She asked looking over her shoulder when she heard the door creak open. “Yeah you okay?” The redhead walked in frowning once she saw Raven in bed. “I watched scary movies with Booker and Nia.” “Why’d you do that you hate scary movies.” Chelsea asked as she sat down on the lower bunk. “I tried to make them happy and not miss Devon anymore.” “Oh. Well what can I do?” Chelsea asked comfortingly.  
She looked at raven nervously being this close to her brought back all those feeling she had towards her years ago.  
“Sleep with me.” Raven blushed. “I should have never watched that movie.” She muttered scooting over once she saw Chelsea nod. 

She stopped breathing when she sensed Chelsea's arm on her waist. Maybe this was a bad idea she thought to herself. “We’ll be warmer this way.” Chelsea said putting the blanket over them with a free hand. “Good idea.” Raven said in a weak voice but Chelsea didn’t seem to have noticed. "Good-night, Rae." Chelsea said closing her eyes. Raven smiled and caressed Chelsea's hair before putting one arm on the girl's middle. “

"Sweet dreams, Chels." Raven said kissing Chelsea's forehead.  
"The same for you." Chelsea mumbled. Raven smiled and closed her eyes totally content. She had the sweetest of the dreams on her arms.

The sun woke Raven up the next morning. She usually wasn’t a morning person but she felt Chelsea curled up in her body and she smiled. She gently stroked her hair again before sliding out of her arms. She didn’t want their kids to see them like that. Raven bent down to kiss her cheek softly before heading out to change.  
The apartment was quiet this early as she walked into the kitchen. She didn’t know what her feelings were. Once Raven turned around she jumped as she saw the redhead standing there still in her pajamas. “Sorry I scared you.” She made her way slowly over to the brunette. “It’s fine.” “Everyone’s still asleep.” She walked over to Raven and took her hands in her own. “Last night um...” “I know thank you you didn’t have to” Chelsea brought her hand up to caress Ravens cheek. 

“I I think what I felt a couple years ago...” “Chels don’t.” “Would it be so bad?” Chelsea stayed where she was not wanting to get too close in case raven bolted like she normally did. “We have things to think about this time.”  
“It doesn’t change the way I feel.” Raven pulled away when she heard a noise in the kitchen. A blush crept up here neck when she saw it was Tess. “Yo your secret is safe with me.” Chelsea gave Raven a knowing look, like she was right and Raven was wrong. “Thank you Tess. Raven?” “I have to get to work.” The redhead sighed irritated with her other friend. “When are you never not here?” Raven asked Tess. “I’ll be home late.”

“Raven!” Chelsea called after her but she was already out of the door. Chelsea felt like she was back in Highschool. “Thanks for keeping this a secret for now.” She said to Tess. “No problem. I’ll go wake up Nia.” Chelsea sighed sitting down on the couch. It would be a long day.


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I’m not making this a one shot it’s gonna be more of a series

Most of the day Raven was occupied at work Paisely was on her last nerve so her mind drifted back to Chelsea. On her free time she sent her a text   
-I’m sorry I walked out like that. 

Chelsea ignored Raven most of the day giving her the silent treatment. The redhead finished making dinner for their kids and jumped once she saw Raven behind her. “Oh hi.” “Hi.” She was quiet as their kids got their dinner. “Chels I can explain about this morning.” Chelsea turned around and leaned against the counter “Can you Rae? You took off after I was, well you already know..” She barely got out. Raven took a few steps closer to her until they were inches apart. “I froze Chelsea. You know I know there’s something between us.” She said caressing her hand on the counter. “Really?” The brunette nodded and leaned up to kiss her cheek “Let’s go eat.” Chelsea said but Raven stopped her. 

She leaned in and gave Chelsea a slow, deliberate kiss. Chelsea attempted to respond but was overtaken by the feel of Raven's lips contacting hers. “Are you two coming?” Nia called from the other room making Chelsea pull apart. “Raven.” She whispered against her lips and that caused the brunettes heart rate to pick up. “Comin!” Raven said leaning up to kiss her once more. “Lets go.” She said out of breath. 

Raven let the kids talk back and fourth her eyes never left Chelsea’s. “You okay?” Booker asked after a while. Raven snapped out of it. “I’m fine.” She said taking a few bites of food. “You’ve barely eating anything Rae.” Chelsea teased and Raven glared at her for adding to this. 

Raven was on the edge of losing self-control. Every time she was alone with Chelsea her mind and body were drawn to her. Her psyche was compelling her to act on her impulses. It was taking everything she had inside to fight those urges. And it was beginning to break her down. She didn't know how much more she could take before giving in.

The second dynamic was the non-verbal eye contact between Raven and Chelsea. A look of a half-second to a second seemed to speak volumes about how they were feeling at any given moment. They were flirting with each other with their eyes, unbeknownst to the the kids. “Um well night.” Everyone said. “Night Ms. B.” Tess said before walking out Raven was too consumed in Chelsea to bother making a snide comment on her always being there. “Night.” 

After a minute the two were alone. “Wanna help me?”   
Raven asked smirking softly. “Um sure.” Chelsea replied nervously taking things to the kitchen.   
After a while things were cleaned up. Chelsea felt Ravens hands on her back. “Now what?” Raven whispered softly against her neck causing Chelsea to shiver.   
“May-Maybe we should wait until we go...” She never finished her sentence as Raven quickly covered Chelsea’s mouth with her own. They both melted into the electricity of the moment. Their kissing was almost frantic.  
Chelsea felt like she was on the edge of a meltdown. “Rae....” She she gasped for air. “Oh Chelsea.” She caressed her hair softly just like 24 hours earlier. “What’s going on?” “You tell me. I don’t know.” Raven leaned in for another soft kiss. Chelsea backed her up against the counter sliding her hand up Raven’s thigh. “Since high school I felt like this.” She leaned down to kiss the her neck softly. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She whispered in between moans. “I couldn’t Rae,” Chelsea pulled away finally for oxygen.   
“Where’re you going?” Raven asked gripping her hand gently once Chelsea started to walk away.  
She walked out side to the rooftop in need of air. She sighed once she heard the door shut behind her. “Go away Raven.” “No. We need to talk.”   
Raven made her way over to her by the bench and sat down. “Do you have feelings for me Chels?” She looked Raven in the eyes and nodded giving in. “I do too.” She said taking the redheads hands in her own. “So so what happens now?” Raven leaned into Chelsea’s body frame “Wanna stay up here a little?” Chelsea pulled her closer into her arms. “Sure.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Lots of stuff happened. I haven’t abandoned these works. Enjoy.

Raven looked up from Chelsea’s head when she heard thunder. “We better go inside.” She muttered shivering against Chelsea’s body. 

Once inside their bedroom Raven looked nervously at Chelsea as she shit the door. “I uh didn’t mean to be so harsh at you earlier.” Raven said taking a step towards the redhead. Raven quickly closed the distance between them and threw her arms around Chelsea shoulders and neck to embrace her.  
“It’s fine. Now we’re on the same page.” The redhead whispered feeling Raven nod softly. 

As she held Chelsea, Raven thought back to Friday, Chelsea in her arms crying, her own eyes closed taking in the emotion of the moment, much like she was doing now. At that moment, an old friend decided to pay a visit. That "grip" that gently pulled on her Friday, that "grip" that surged through her body and awakened her mind to her attraction to Chelsea, that all-consuming "grip" was back. Raven felt every goose bump form on her body. “You okay?” Chelsea whispered against Raven’s neck.   
Even though Chelsea was experiencing the same sensations. 

Raven lifts her head from Chelsea's shoulder and slow slides it back, brushing her cheek against Chelsea's, the corner of her lips inches from Chelsea's now hot skin. She positions herself face-to face with Chelsea as they take in what are now the final seconds of their platonic friendship. Tilting their heads ever so slightly they press their lips gently together, pulses quickening with first contact. Breathtaking was not the word for it. Their world was spinning. The kiss became more passionate by the second. Raven slightly parted her lips and Chelsea took the opportunity to gently slide her tongue past Raven's willing lips. Raven gasped in excitement as Chelsea did this and responded by flicking the end of Chelsea's tongue with her own. “No.” Raven breathed heavily against her lips. “I’ve needed you ever since high school.   
Chelsea slowly dragged her fingernails down the length of Raven's back stopping just above her tailbone, eliciting a purring moan from Raven. Raven almost collapsed from her actions Chelsea was the only thing holding her up. 

The darker girl responded by running her hands through Chelsea's thick auburn mane, grabbing two handfuls of her hair as she Chelsea cupped Raven's backside. “You have me now, Baxter.” 

Raven, with Chelsea's hair still in hand pushed Chelsea against the bedroom wall, pulling Chelsea's head back as she began kissing her neck and collarbone.

“Oh... my... god.. Rae..” Chelsea stammered as Raven continued to kiss her neck. 

Raven pressed her body against Chelsea as she devoured every inch of creamy skin she could find. Chelsea grabbed Raven's hair and instinctively drew her left leg up, caressing the outside of Raven's leg with hers.

“You’re mine,” Raven repeated against Chelsea’s skin. 

Raven brought her head back up and met Chelsea's lips with a crushing kiss. This ignited Chelsea as she spun Raven around and now had her pinned against the wall. "Oh, shit!" Raven managed to spit out before Chelsea lifted Raven's arms above her head as she ferociously kissed the hazel-eyed beauty. “No now you’re mine for making me think I did something wrong earlier this morning.” Raven shivered never seeing this side of Chelsea.   
She was pinned underneath her body and couldn’t do anything. “Chels,” She muttered. 

Chelsea grabbed both of Raven's breasts and nibbled on one, then the other through the fabric. "Uhh, God!" Raven's knees buckled as she slid several inches down the wall. Raven’s eyes looked at the bed “What?” Chelsea asked her mind preoccupied. “We’ll wake up half the house if you keep me like this.” “I’m up for the challenge.” Raven   
Raven saw lust and curiosity in Chelsea’s eyes. “Stay quiet.” Raven whimpered. “What are you doing to me?” “This” 

Chelsea pulled Raven back up from her slide as she worked her mouth feverishly back up to Raven's for another hungry kiss. Chelsea suddenly found her arms raised above her head as Raven lifted her sweater and t-shirt over her head, exposing her peach colored bra. 

Raven undid the clasp and took one of Chelsea's pink nipples into her mouth, caressing the other nipple with her thumb, sending Chelsea's senses into orbit. Raven didn't stop there. Chelsea's jeans became the next casualty as Raven made quick work of the redhead's button fly. 

“Please...” Raven whispered in Chelsea’s ear breathlessly sending an electric charge through her. 

"Yes!" Raven’s response to Chelsea’s touch. She repeated her response with every stroke. Their bodies rocking to the rhythm of Chelsea’s caress. Chelsea then slid her middle finger inside nearly causing Raven to explode. Raven tightened her grip around Chelsea’s neck, holding on for dear life. She opened her mouth to exclaim. No sound was present. She was in silent ecstasy. Raven's fire burned hotter with each passing minute. Raven had to come... 

Chelsea quickened her strokes. She felt Raven being to tremble. She heard Ravens breathing getting more shallow and quick. Chelsea pulled Raven closer to her with her free hand. Raven was close. Chelsea went for the kill. "Oh, God baby. Please come for me." Chelsea whispered into Raven’s ear. Within seconds, Raven’s body seized and shuddered in orgasm. She gripped Chelsea’s body burying her face in the redheads hair to keep from letting out a loud scream. Raven held Chelsea close as she experienced the electricity of the most powerful orgasm she ever had. 

She kissed Raven softly looking at her in awe never knowing Raven to be that animalistic when it came to sex “My turn.”


	4. What She Does To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a little short my apologizes

Chelsea. My God, what that girl does to me! I didn't know my body could feel like that. I've had the three most earth shattering orgasms I have ever had. And I want more. So does she. She is insatiable. She was even keeping score! "Four orgasms to three. You better catch up, Baxter." She teased after her last one. With Raven’s back pressed against the door. They never made it to the bed.  
Until they finished. 

Chelsea awoke to find herself snuggled in the crook of Raven's arm, her own arm draped across Raven's midsection, her leg draped over Raven's leg. This made her smile to herself. Raven had left their desk lamp on. It was 3:07 a.m. 

We can talk about where to go from here. Where that is, I don't know. I just know that it has to be with her.  
Chelsea woke up early the next morning tripping over something. She looked down seeing her own bra tangled on her foot. She half chuckled to herself. Raven was still asleep in bed. She wrapped a robe around herself before walking downstairs. She was in love and it felt amazing to her.  
Everyone’s door was shut so she assumed the kids didn’t hear them. 

Once in the kitchen Chelsea began to make breakfast. “Morning.” Ravens Voice made Chelsea’s heart flutter. She spun around and saw the black haired beauty standing close to her. “H-Hi.” She blushed shy all of a sudden. Raven pulled her in her arms for an embrace. “Last night, I don’t have any words for.” “Me either.” She kissed Raven softly before going back to cooking. “Need any help?” Raven asked. “Are you saying my cooking’s bad?” “Sweetie we both know that.” Chelsea chuckled. “Mom?” Levi walked in and looked at the both of them. “Everything okay?” “Yes we Just needed to spend some time together.”  
Chelsea said giving Raven a small kiss on the cheek. Raven blushed fast it went past Levi but not Chelsea. “Alright.” “Levi. You didn’t hear anything last night did you?” “No why?” Raven shrugged “Just making sure.”  
She took a plate of pancakes to the table. “You’re gonna get it later.” She whispered “For what?” “Making me stay quiet.” Chelsea looked over her shoulder to make sure Levi was sitting down. “It was worth it. Feeling you grip me and moan my name like that. My body’s addicted to you Rae, every bone in me craves for your touch.”  
Raven shuddered at Chelsea’s words but before she could respond the rest of their kids walked down.  
She walked over to sit down and eat quietly. 

“You like whip cream Rae?” Raven heard Chealsea call. “Yeah.” "You know whipped cream will make those better..” Chelsea continued in her normal tone. Raven, however, knew that statement was loaded. She felt her heat rise knowing that the remark was directed toward her.  
She was trying to get her hot in front of their kids. Raven hid behind her glass. “You two okay?” Nia asked. “Oh just fine.” Chelsea said sitting down. 

Once everyone finished Raven slapped Chelsea on the arm. “What was that for?!” “I just like teasing you.” Chelsea said. Raven leaned back looking at her. “Are you gonna take them to school?” Chelsea nodded. “Yeah.” She said sitting on Ravens lap. “When do we tell them?” Raven asked kissing her on the lips. “Later.” Chelsea muttered “I’m gonna get ready for work.” “Rae?” She asked getting off from her lap. “Hmm?” “You’re incredible.” “You have no idea.” Raven muttered walking away. 

Raven put on her best outfit. Before walking out. “I’ll be home late.” She said to Chelsea. “Wait!” Chelsea called after her and shut the door behind her ignoring the confused looks on Levi and Nias faces.  
“What?” Raven said. “You better get back in there before...”

Chelsea threw her arms around Rave’s waist and kissed Raven with intense, deliberate passion. Part of her wanted to take her swiftly but she was determined to get to work. “Work I i need to get to work...” She said out of breath. Chelsea runs her hands gently through Raven’s hair then gently tugging, pulling her head back. Chelsea takes this opportunity to drag her lips across the nape of Chelsea's neck, knowing that this drives Raven wild. “Have a good day Baby.” Raven looked at Chelsea stunned as she shut the door. Not Devon or any of the other men she dated have left her breathless like Chelsea had just done. “Jesus.” She whispered to herself.  
Baby? Chelsea called her baby? Raven thought to herself getting into her car. They needed to have a talk about what they were without having their hands all over each other. 

As Raven was waiting for a customer she sent Chelsea a text 

I’m intoxicated by you  
She sent without shame.


	5. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments on what you guys think about this chapter please

Halfway through her day Raven felt her phone buzz. She looked down at the message blinking a couple of times at what she was reading from Chelsea. 

I want to wrap my arms around you from behind and feel your breasts press against me and kiss your neck, hold you close. Kiss you neck. Hold you close. Whisper in your ear. Love you. Slide my hands under your shirt, feel your soft, silky skin against me. Kiss your mouth.  
Next thing I want to do   
is give you the smallest lick make you have the smallest Moans. Asking. Begging, giving, receiving. I want to dive into your wetness. Flick and tease. Farther down a tunnel. Go in deep, press the spot. Feel you tense. Finger in Pump, legs give in. Make you scream. Again…again…again... 

Raven’s heart was hammering against her chest as she read her text a second time. She was on her break and decided to call Chelsea wondering what had gotten into her. “Hello?” She inwardly groaned hearing the redheads deep sexy voice. “What the hell was that text Chels? You know I’m at work.” Raven whispered into the phone.   
“It’s how I feel. Is your day slow?” “Yes,” Raven said rubbing her temples. “Why?” “I’m home alone.   
I'm so fucking horny. Hurry home and come fuck me." Chelsea’s voice was as silky as Raven had ever heard. “Chels, we we need to talk about what we are.” “We are a thing a couple if that’s what you want?” Raven’s breathing was ragged and out of control. “Yes.” She couldn’t think around Chelsea at all. “I need you with me. You’re mine.” Raven said causing Chelsea to blush. “I’m laying on your bed, it smells like you. That’s what’s getting me vorrichte now baby.”  
Chelsea said Raven didn’t realize she was trembling until her wallet fell out of her hand. 

“No no Chelsea wait until I’m off work.” Raven said Chelsea’s precious message flashing through her mind. “I’ve just been thinking about things.” Chelsea whispered Raven could tell that her voice was full of lust. “What about?” Raven’s heart beat picked up in anticipation “Your tongue.” The black haired beauty unknowingly let her free hand drop to her thigh. “Wh-what was my tongue doing?” 

"Thinking about how warm and wet your tongue is." Chelsea purred. "Thinking about you flicking it fast... and then slowly dragging it up and down.” Raven shut her eyes her breathing was out of control. “If I wasn’t at work Chels I would...” 

"You'd have your fingers buried so deep inside your pussy, you'd scream." The redhead muttered spread out on Raven’s bed. What Chelsea said almost made Raven come undone. She had one customer who she was waiting on but never showed up. “Rae?” Chelsea’s breathing was uneven. “Fuck this I’ll be home in ten minutes.” 

Chelsea smirked triumphantly knowing the affect she had on Raven.   
Raven hung up and drove home nervously. So they were a couple now. It was official. It was the middle of the afternoon the kids were still in school they still had time. Raven opened the door to their place and snuck inside. 

Raven threw the door open and dropped her coat, bag and keys on the desk. Chelsea sat up covering herself up gasping. Raven frowned “What’re you doing? We’re you touching yourself?” The black haired beauty never checked her speed as she crawled on to the bed from the foot and quickly settled in between Chelsea’s legs. They began devouring each other's mouths.

“You’re gonna get it.” Raven moaned into the kiss hissing once she felt Chelsea grab two handfuls of her hair. “Precisely my plan.” The redhead muttered against Raven’s now 

Raven slid her hands up Chelsea's skirt and squeezed her butt as hard as she could, earning a shocked gasp from Chelsea. She reached inside Chelsea's boy shorts to find that she was soaking wet. Not wanting to waist a second she slid her middle finger inside.  
"Goddamnit, Yes!" Chelsea screamed as she pushed herself off Raven arching her back. Causing Raven to shudder she loved hearing Chelsea talk like that. She then rolled her hips several times making Raven's finger slide deeper inside. "Fuck me Raven!" Chelsea screamed again as she continued to ride Raven's finger. Chelsea quickly discarded her blouse and bra. This continued for several minutes until Chelsea moaned out Raven’s name in pleasure. 

Chelsea suddenly climbed off of Raven and buried herself in between Raven’s legs like she hadn’t before. She took Raven's clit into her mouth and flicked it as fast as she could. She could feel every muscle in Raven's body tensing. Raven's toes curled. “Oh god Chealsea! Shit!” Raven reached up behind her to grip the side of the bed for support. 

Chelsea pushed Raven's legs back toward her chest and began that series of slow licks that sends Raven's head spinning. Raven was on the brink of losing self control. “CHELSEA!” Chelsea then began French kissing Ravens clit in a way that made Raven’s body come undone like never before. “Give me more!” Raven demanded. Her kissing became more intense as the pitch of Raven's cries became higher and higher. "Come on babygirl.” Raven came undone “Oh my god Chels!” 

They laid wrapped up in each other’s arms quiet for a while. Raven wasn’t sure if she wanted to continue or just lay there quietly. “What just happened Rae?” “It was incredible.” 

“Did you have work to finish?” “No my last customer left.” Raven said kissing Chelsea’s neck tenderly.   
“Can we order food and stay here until the kids get home?” Raven asked and Chelsea nodded “I’d love that.” 

Halfway thorough the day Raven’s smile faded when she heard Nia and Booker arguing in the hall. “Damn it.” She muttered putting the Chinese containers on the floor. “This s was as all your fault!” She hard Booker say only making Raven bury her face in Chelsea’s neck. “I don’t like that kid.” “Rae he’s your son!” Chelsea half chuckled. Raven hid under the covers when the door flew open “Have mom prove it to you that I’m right!” Nia said but stopped once she saw Chelsea in bed. “Auntie Chels? Isn’t it early for you to be in bed?” “I’m a little sick.” Chelsea fibbed. Booker and Nia both saw Raven’s clothes scattered over the floor. “Mom!” Booker said surprised watching Raven pull the cover off of her face slowly. “Now?” Chelsea asked looking down at her surprised....   
“Uh listen Chelsea and I are sorta...” Chelsea nudged Raven at the word sorta “Okay we are a couple.” “Yeah we know. Listen can you tell Booker I’m right that he shouldn’t just go telling people at school he’s psychic!?” Chelsea looked at them stunned “You know?” “You two have been acting weird all week it’s obvious.” “Look can we get outta here.” Booker said getting uncomfortable. “This conversation isn’t over you’re in trouble.” Raven said watching them leave. “That went well.” Raven said kissing Chelsea’s cheek. “Yeah I guess shouldn’t they have been more surprised?” Raven shrugged “I don’t know let’s go talk to him. 

She put her clothes back on and flattened out her hair glancing back at the redhead who was now slowly getting dressed. “You okay baby?” “Yeah.” Chelsea put on a fake smile and followed Raven out to the hall but deep down she wished the kids showed some sort of emotion when they told Nia and Booker about them. Maybe Levi would be different Chelsea thought to herself following Raven out to the kitchen


	6. Lost Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger Warning ⚠️ ahead** sorry I got emotional writing this

Raven gave Booker a long lecture about why you shouldn’t tell people you’re psychic, while Chelsea busied herself in the kitchen.

“Chels?” Raven asked her softly after a while pulling her out of her thoughts. “Huh?” Chelsea turned around. “What’s wrong?” Chelsea leaned against the counter “Why aren’t they more surprised.” She began to pace back and fourth. “Maybe they’re in shock?” Raven muttered “And why are you so calm by the way.” Raven looked at the redhead surprised. “What the hell is wrong with you?” Raven whispered taking a step towards Chelsea. “Are you still happy for us?” Raven asked nervously hoping Chelsea wouldn’t bolt. “Of course just...” “What?” “Tell Levi for me I can’t take him being mad at me.” Raven looked at her then slid the door to the kitchen so their kids wouldn’t hear. “As a couple we should both tell him don’t you think?” Chelsea nervously ran her thumb over her wrists. Raven knew most things about her past but not the dark things.  
“Tell him for me.” “Where are you going?” “Out.” “Chels!” 

Chelsea grabbed her coat and paused when she saw Nia and Booker eves dropping in on their conversation. “I’ll be back.” She muttered. “Chels!” Raven said again walking out but stopped once she saw her kids at the window. “What have I told you about eavesdropping?!” “Sorry.” They both flinched before going to the couch. “Give me a moment Rae okay?” Raven opened her mouth to say something but shut it as Tess and Levi walked in. Chelsea walked out and drove to a nearby park. 

She decided to call Eddie it had been years since they talked. “Chelsea? Are you okay?” “No no I’m not.” “What’s wrong you only call when you’re upset are are toy having urges?” Chelsea held back sobs. “Yes. It’s been years since I told you and friends I was gay and they didn’t accept me.” “Who’s Not accepting you?” Chelsea sighed “My kids I don’t think... We’ll Raven’s kids.” “Oh.” “We’re together.” Chelsea explained. “And when we told them there wasn’t much emotion from them they switched subjects.” “They might come around. You know I’m gonna have to tell Rae.” Chelsea sighed, “I know. You don’t seem surprised we’re together?” She Restes her head against the cold window. “Well it was obvious y’all were into each other all those years I was waiting for it to actually happen.”

Chelsea looked out her windshield “I might be falling for her Eddie but I can’t if no one accepts us.” Chelsea felt hot tears run down her cheeks. “Just know I do. Where are you?” “I’m not telling because I know you’ll tell Rae. I’m going home in a little.”  
“Fine.” Chelsea looked down at her wrists once she hung up she got a text from Raven

-Levi’s a little emotional. He accepts us but it’ll take time. 

Chelsea rolled her eyes. She wondered what it would be like to feel the sting again from the knife on her scars. She needed relief. The tip was on her scar and she didn’t realize this until she got another text from Raven 

Raven’s POV

Raven sat on her bed and was suddenly pulled into a vision

Vision  
She saw Chelsea in a dark surrounding. Once things came into view she could see tears glistening down her face as she spoke to someone on the phone when she heard her say Eddie’s name her heart stopped racing.  
Raven’s heart broke when she saw Chelsea slide the knife over her scars slowly.  
She was drawn out of the vision and instantly texted Chelsea she didn’t know where she was. Raven felt useless. 

-Chelsea Daniels you get home now!

The redhead frowned to herself wondering if Raven had a vision or if Eddie got to her. She sighed. Raven wouldn’t understand. 

She slipped inside the apartment sighing in relief once she saw no one was around. Chelsea walked into the kitchen and cleaned up herself cuts. “Stupid,” Whispered to herself. She gasped once she saw a hand wrap around her wrist helping her clean the wound. “You took the words right out of my mouth.” Raven ran her thumbs over the cuts causing Chelsea to flinch. “These are bad. What were you thinking Chels? You scared the hell out of me!” “How’d you know?” “Eddie. And I had a vision.” Chelsea sighed and walked over to the couch.  
“I haven’t done this since...” “College he told me.” Raven finished. Chelsea hated him for telling Raven. “Don’t be mad at him he cares for you.” Raven wrapped her arms around Chelsea. “They’ll understand and come around.” Chelsea frowned focusing on the pain. “Who?” “Our kids.” She rested her head in Ravens neck. “I came home.” “I was worried you wouldn’t.” “I couldn’t leave.” Chelsea said “Let’s Go clean these up.” “I’ll check on Levi.” Raven said “Is he okay?” “He’ll be okay tomorrow.” Chelsea nodded “Thank you.” She kissed Raven softly “I’m sorry I scared you.” Raven took her face in her hands “Don’t do it again. I mean it.” Chelsea nodded and walked to the bathroom. Raven looked after her before checking on the kids.

Raven rubbed a little alcohol over the cuts causing Chelsea to moan. “Baby I’m sorry. You don’t want these infected do you?” Chelsea shook her head blinking away the tears. 

As Raven finished cleaning Chelsea’s cuts she was pulled into another vision. 

(VISION)  
Victor: You don't know what you're talking about Eddie, why don't you worry about yourself and let me figure this out. 

Victor approached Eddie and stands face-to-face with him.  
Victor: Just who in the hell do you think you are talking to?  
Eddie, taking issue with Victor's aggressive stance, cranks his attitude up a notch.  
Eddie: I'm talking to an insensitive sonofabitch that managed to break his daughter's heart without listening to what's in it 

“What’s wrong Rae? What was in your vision?” Raven debated telling Chelsea wondering if this would trigger her more. “Please don’t hurt yourself okay?” Chelsea nodded. “Eddie and dad are gonna exchange some nasty words and it doesn’t look pretty.” Raven said panicking. Chelsea pulled her into her arms. “I’m not leaving. I won’t harm myself okay?” Raven looked at her “I’m lost without you Chels. I can’t do this alone.” Chelsea nodded “You don’t have to.” “Do we need to go back home?” Chelsea asked after a while?” Raven pulled back and looked at her. “I’m not sure.” 

Chelsea texted Eddie 

-Where are you?

“What are you doing?” “I had to make sure Eddie didn’t say anything to him.” 

-Home why? You okay?

-Just making sure. 

“He’s home.” Raven took Chelsea to their room and laid down. “Let’s rest baby we’ll figure it out soon.” She whispered.


	7. The Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s still going to be triggers in this story. Sorry

Chelsea woke up in the middle of the night and laid wide awake I’m Raven’s arms. She nuzzled face in her hair softly. She thought about the vision and what happened it had been a long day. But she knew what she had to do. She got up and booked a flight for herself to San Francisco for later that day. She quietly packed her suitcase to not wake up Raven but she knew whether or not sooner or later Raven would catch on and have a vision. 

Chelsea thought about it and decided to leave a note 

-Baby I had to leave and go check on Eddie and your dad. I’m sorry. 

Chelsea walked over to kiss Raven softly on the lips before walking out of the house. “Not so fast.”   
A soft voice said to her she jumped seeing Tess sitting on the steps to go up to the rooftop. “You guys aren’t breaking up are you?” Chelsea shook her head. “No. Talk to Auntie Rae. She’ll explain it okay?” “Bye Chelsea.” The redhead froze hearing Tess call her that something was off. Chelsea turned around and looked at her. “I’ll take care of her.” Tess placed a hand on Chelsea’s shoulder. “I’m here most of the time anyways.” A tear fell down Chelsea’s cheek.  
“Tha-“   
“CHELSEA!”   
She flinched when she heard Raven’s voice from inside. “Go.” 

Chelsea nodded and walked down the stairs but stopped halfway hearing Raven and Tess talk. “Where is she?” She heard Raven ask Tess. “Um I don’t know Ms. B I only just woke up.” Chelsea sighed “We need to find her! God damnit!” She flinched hearing Raven slam the door to the apartment. “Go.” She looked up once she saw Tess standing there. “Thank you.” 

Once Chelsea sat in the airport she called Eddie.   
“You’re coming here? What’s wrong?” “Not sure I just need to check on things.” “Alright well you can stay with me.” Chelsea boarded her plane “Does Rae know?” “Yeah.” “She’ll be mad.” Chelsea rested her head against the plane window. “I know. We’re about to take off I’ll see you soon.” 

More tears fell down the redheads cheek as the plane pulled out of the gates. She realized she was doing this alone. Her fingers unknowingly rubbed the scars on her wrists that Raven cleaned for her last night.   
“You alright?” Some last with sunglasses asked next to her. Chelsea frowned rubbing her arms. “Fine.” She mumbled. The woman looked familiar black hair and carmel skin. If she didn’t know any better she thought it was Raven but she shook off that thought.   
The flight was long her mins kept drifting to Victor and Eddie and if Victor wouldn’t accept her. She unknowingly picked at the scars until Chelsea felt blood drip onto her pants. “Shit.” She looked around for a napkin. Once she saw one dangling in front of her face she raised her eyebrow. “Do I know you?” The woman took her wrists and applied pressure to the wounds. “Real slick Chels trying to pull that on me this morning.”  
“Raven it is you!” Raven alternated her wrists “Of course you didn’t think I’d let you do this by yourself did you? Look how you ended up and this hasn’t even started yet.”   
“I could have ow...” Chelsea flinched “Taken care of this by myself.” “Really Chelsea? These are bad you need to go to the doctor once we get home.” Tears fell down Chelsea’s cheek. “Please no. They’ll only make me stay over night or something I need to be with you.” She whispered looking at Raven who took off the glasses. “Fine. Don’t pull a stunt on me like that again. You scared the shit out of me.” Raven turned forward. “I’m sorry I was doing this for us.” “I said we would do this together. To prevent this.” Raven lifted up Chelsea’s wrists. “I’m sorry.” She leaned her head back against the window sobbing quietly. 

Once they touched down she took Chelsea in her arms and guided her off the plane. “Eddie said we could well I could stay with him.” “No we’ll stay in a hotel. I changed and told him.” “Baby are you still mad?” “For you taking off on me this morning you bet I am.”   
Chelsea flinched “Once you feel better I’m punishing you.” Chelsea stopped walking. She was hurting and depressed but at the same time Raven just turned her on. “Come on.” Raven took her hand.


End file.
